The Need To Know
by rxndezvous
Summary: Moira has met her fair share of monsters but never a werewolf, and with the way her natural chemistry was set up, she was glad she never did. But there were more than just cute wolves in the Hills, there were their crushes, their friends and that one strawberry blonde. She didn't care, they were all just pawns to her, that is until she fell neck deep into someone else's games.
1. Chapter 1: It Began With A Bitch

**Author's Note: Hello World of New Age Fanfiction. I feel like as trends change and generations grow, so do social awareness. My older fanfics were not only written by a less mature me but had heavy traces of gender roles, toxic hyper-masculinity and romanticized not only self-harm but mental illness and abuse (mostly verbal and emotional). I've since deleted all my earlier stuff and have been planning to make a comeback starting with the plot line I know the most. Teen Wolf (or at least the first 2 seasons, I haven't watched past the 3rd:/). Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter One**

"Are you nervous?" My assigned buddy smiled at me, his teeth were oddly perfect- he looked like he belonged in a magazine cover. But to answer his question, I snorted haughtily. "I'm guessing this isn't your first time being new huh?" He left a very small time slot to answer, "I've moved around a few times, never out of The Hills though. Lived here my whole life." He continued on about himself and suddenly his pretty face wasn't so charming.

"Jackson!" A petite strawberry blonde walked- no strutted over to us. I analyzed her body as she did, taking what I saw and piecing together a fraction of the character she wanted me to see her as. From how she kept her shoulders painfully back, stomach constricted and her lips taunted to a slight smirk- she was either a bitch or a manipulative arrogant bitch. Either way, I had time for neither. "Who's this?" Her voice was sharp and her tone was backhanded. Defensive almost.

I chuckled through my nose, she felt threatened by me and she didn't even know my name.

"This is Moira Beauchamp." Jackson looked back at me to confirm his pronunciation, to which I gave him a curt nod.

" _Beauchamp?"_ The brunette seemed to pop into focus as she walked closer into the conversation. She gave me a small smile as she leaned in uncertain _. "The origin…you're French?"_ She spoke lowly in French and I cracked a smile.

" _Yes, my mother is Creole and my father is Dominican. My grandparents made in their mission to make Spanish my first language before I was taught English."_ I responded back in French, _"But honestly, I like French better."_ We both shared a laugh, both of already certain we'd be pretty good friends.

"I'm Allison." She said in English, her bright smile still pleasantly flourished on her face. She was the humble out of the two, assuming they were friends. "This is Lydia and as you can probably already notice, her boyfriend Jackson." Lydia seemed a little bothered that she didn't get to introduce herself, but her smile widened as the words 'her boyfriend Jackson' lingered.

"Yes, Jackson is such a sweetheart, literally, wouldn't stop talking about you while we walked." I lied and Lydia grinned, pulling Jackson down to her level to peck his cheek. He seemed a bit peeved by the lie, but no less remained cocky as he smiled. The bell ringing seemed to pull everyone into individual conversations, Lydia seemed to be talking to Allison and her boyfriend, Jackson to me and Allison to all of us.

"Actually, I can see that my second class is right there so," I kept my smile thin as I walked through them. "Thank you Jackson and I hope we have lunch together!" I spoke generally, with my back turned to them I assumed that they assumed I was talking to all three of them. And in a way I guess I was, sitting with Lydia would secure me a spot in finding as much info as I could about anyone I needed.

 _Chill Moira, it's not a mission. It's just school. Breathe,_ I repeated in my head. I wasn't nervous. I just never smelled so much wolf in an area before. So much anger, so much pain. It made my stomach turn.

I walked slowly into the class, holding my breath as I did. Someone was defiantly just in here, the entire room reeked of wolf and his fresh wound wasn't healing. "Goodmorning Miss. Beauchamp." The teacher had an attitude about him. Like he wanted to readjust the stick up his ass but no matter what it was still uncomfortable. "I was informed that you previously attended Episcopal School of Acadiana." He sighed, pulling out a few large textbooks and slamming them on his desk before finally looking at me. "Pretty prestigious." Was he assuming I got kicked out or something?

I raised my brow, "Was there a point to any of that?" I blurted, but was unapologetic about it. It seemed to surprise him, his neck growing red. He cleared his throat before shoving me one of the textbooks and the syllabus.

"Since you were late," He hissed, "Take any seat left." I kept my face as stoic as I could, trying to seem as unbothered as I evidently was. Turning, I spotted the seat next to a blonde girl. Our gazes met and she immediately cowered into her arms. As I walked, I kept my shoulders back coolly, ignoring the occasional gaze or two before I finally reached my seat.

I didn't have much in my bag, just the standard small pencil case, makeup bag, phone and charger plus a single binder and some empty folders. At the moment it was incredibly light and I figured since the lockers were a good size, I'd actually make good use it them. With that thought, I gave the heavy textbook a glare as I pulled out my pencil. "Pst!" I looked to my right, at the other person sitting next to me.

He was an odd looking boy, attractive but weird. Like he fell a lot when he was a baby…on his head…a lot. "He's not going to let you use that." He pointed to my pencil. "He doesn't believe kids of our age should use pencils in any class except math." I gave a soft oh, before putting my pencil back into the fabric case and pulling out a black pen, I looked at him for affirmation but he just stared at me.

I raised my brow as high as I possibly could, his eyes seemed to take down every detail of my face. His tongue curled around his button lip to lick his chapped lips, and as predatory as it sounded, I refused to believe this scrawny lil white boy could even break a pencil. He is kinda cute though, little piece of wonderbread, I cleared my throat and he blinked.

"Wha- oh- yeah!" He practically yelled.

"Mr. Stilinski I'd appreciate it if you kept your attention up here please." I looked up at our teacher, realizing that I didn't even catch his name. Before the boy could even answer, our teacher began to rapidly hand out papers to the first person in each row. I sat back, relaxing as I knew the next 5 minutes was going to be nothing but the shuffling of papers.

"What's your name?" He asked and I noticed it peaked the interest of a few surrounding students. "I'm Stiles." I blinked as his named echoed in my head. _What the fuck kind of name_ , "That's David and the girl next to you is Erica." Only David waved, Erica kept her head down, shelter by her arms.

"Moira." I answered, my accent came thick when I said my name. He seemed impressed by the name, his lips curling down in an odd frown. "I just moved here from Louisiana, I live down by the greenbelt." He seemed to perk at that, he hurriedly grabbed the papers passed back to him, giving them to the person behind him. Forgetting to actually grab himself one.

"By the Preserve?" He asked, leaning over his desk to get as close to my space as possible. Trying to ignore his scent, I looked at the paper, handing it to the person behind me. PROJECT DUE: THIS FRIDAY (1/14). I sighed, of course the stick up the ass would assign his class a project the second day their back from their break. I looked at Stiles, nodding to wave his question away. "Do you see a lot of weird-"

"STILINSKI!"

I ignored his odd gazes to me for the rest of the class, trying to take as many notes as I could to get myself to where they had paused for break. Mr. Smith taught like a professor, he stayed on topic and belted out his lecture before taking questions. I was thankful for this, it kept the Stiles boy quiet.

It wasn't just smell anymore, the more he sat next to me, the more my other senses were intoxicated by his feedback. I was starting to taste his impatience and anxiousness to ask more questions. I needed to feed or at least take my medicine. I took notice when some kids began to slowly pack and I silently shuffled my papers into the textbook just as the bell rang. "Hey what's your next class?" He pushed his materials into his bag as he moved to my seat, staring down at me as he waited.

I handed him my schedule, which he ran down a few times before handing it back. "Shall I escort you to your next class mademoiselle?" He asked politely, even adding a stereotypical "huh huh" French laugh. I was unimpressed but still, it was kinda comedic. And I didn't want to hear Jackson gloat so I did what any girl in her right mind would do.

I declined.

pg. 3


	2. Chapter 2: Games

"What?"

I picked my bag off the floor and slung it over my shoulder, ignoring how tangled I currently was. My curls were being yanked from the bag shoulder strap plus my long trench coat had been bunched up by the bag as well. His eyes dropped down to the exposure of skin before quickly- _very quickly_ , looking back at my face. "You asked if I wanted to be escorted, and I declined. That's how an offer works here in California right?"

He swelled his cheeks, trying to find an equally sarcastic retort but instead just blew air out of his cheeks. My brow twitched and I waited for a second longer for his response before walking down the aisle and quickly exiting the room, **trying** to escape him. But instead, he just pushed his way up to me. Despite having such acute hearing, it was almost too easy to space him out. _"Please trip,"_ I whispered, noticing that his shoes were untied.

"C'mon, how are you gonna find your class if you're not even looking at your schedule paper? Just let me help you!" He went to grab my paper and I shoved it into my coat pocket, stopping as he lightly glared at me. "You're being stubborn." He pouted.

"Don't like it, go away." I blew into his face before turning into my class. Chemistry with Mr. A Harris. I immediately noted the light stench, thanks to the windows all be open. It churned my stomach, burned the back of my throat and made my eyes water.

"Well too bad, this is my class too." Stiles blew a raspberry in my face as he walked ahead. Annoyed, I glared at the back of his head but locked gazes with a boy who sat a way back. He was glowing, his aura was muddy and disoriented. My sobriety was questioned when looking at him, the edges of my sight blurred and my head felt heavy. He seemed to feel this too, the repellant-like nature of our presences. I wanted to be a thousand miles away from him.

His eyes began to glow a bright gold. He was a beta- hence the bite. He hasn't experienced his first moon either. Usually the bitten ones take kill on their first moon- Mom says from lack of control, I say different. Either way, he fucking reeked of- "Oh my god!" I was so numbed by the wolf's presence I didn't realize what was happening till Stiles' hand neared my face. Out of reflex, I gripped his wrist defensively, ready to break it till- "that's a lot of blood." And "Her nose is bleeding!" I grabbed the tissue out of his hands and to my nose, the thin paper quickly dissolved and I panicked.

There was a loud retch and I knew it was the wolf boy, he stood up and bolted out the room. "Stilinski, take her to the nurse." Mr. Harris waved us off annoyed from the whole fiasco. This wasn't how I wanted my first day to go. "And get the janitor in here!"

" _Oh fuck."_ I felt faint and my head dropped onto his shoulder. _"You fucking werewolves and your stench, you're impulsive and bigheaded assholes."_ I was just going off in both my native languages, Stiles seemed to find it funny, and I could taste his enjoyment. We were let into the nurse's office, where he sat me on a cot. He wasn't grinning but his presence and my discomfort was making me further angry. _"I'm so glad this is fucking great for you, you bald headed-_ "I choked as my throat tightened. My discomfort was climbing throughout my body, spiking up a hunger I hadn't felt in weeks. Needles and pricks were filling every inch of my body. My tongue swelled for food and my mouth filled with salvia.

I clamped by jaw shut, my teeth caps cracked under the pressure, but I was so- **hungry**.

Stiles aura was full, even and healthily glowing. I kept my gaze on the floor, though. Lycans and their sub species weren't the only ones whose eyes glowed or burned or glistened. Other creatures of the night were just a cursed with such a flaw. How can we possibly attempt to fit into a society when our eyes change so abnormally? My stomach clenched and I cried out, hugging myself tightly.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" The nurse stood next to me, "I can call your mother." She offered and I nodded. "It's listed down that you take…", I could hear her shuffle her paper a little.

"It's just iron tablets and vitamins," I answered as calmly as I could. "My mother and I have a special family doctor, she's not going to be listed down to any hospital or Pharmacy." My patience was ticking away. I wasn't allowed to have any sort of drug on me, the principle made that painfully clear in our meeting earlier in the morning. So they were handed off to the nurse for _"safe keeps"_.

"Well," She shuffled through her papers again, "I'll be right back with them." She left the small room and back into her actual office cube.

My stomach clenched tighter and I hissed, swallowing one of my caps. I felt it slide down my esophagus and break further under the pressure. Not satisfied, my body seemed to snap at me and I sat up swiftly, my hands clamping onto the metal beam of the cot. Taking a deep breath, I looked at Stiles, who had been on his phone.

A deep throaty clicking sound, a pur actually, left my throat and grabbed his attention. "What the fu-"I flickered to him, closing the yard of space between us. His aura was being drawn into me, every inch of my body from my hair to my pores opened up to him. I pressed my mouth against his neck, my moans vibrated into his shirt. His energy was delicious, absolutely amazing.

I grabbed his face, looking at him with a grin. "Mm-Mi-" His lips mumbled, his eyes were wide with a mix of fear and awe. "Y-yo..ey-es." I chucked, pulling his lips into mine. There would never be words to explain the utter pleasure of soul absorption. It was like sex intensified by 10. He tasted like cranberries, tart but sweet.

"Sorry for the wait- so many kids with the last name staring with B!" My eyes snapped open and I let him go, more than quick enough to beat the 3 seconds it took for her to get back into the cot room. I sat with my hands folded in my lap, "Oh the blood stopped." She cheered, giving me a big smile, one I easily returned back.

I looked at Stiles, he completely slumped. Just barely standing with a large grin on his droopy eyed face. I hadn't taken too much energy, just enough to stop the nose bleed and to make me feel better again. "Stiles you can leave." The nurse shooed him, and he let out a deep groan as if he was speaking but his lips were too glued into that goofy grin. "Stiles!" The nurse snapped her fingers and he looked away from me and dragged his gaze to the nurse.

"Okay." He hummed, walking back without turning for a few steps only to sharply turn and smack right into the corner of a metal cabinet set. He immediately dropped his head down between his knees, groaning loudly and more clearly. The impact defiantly cleared his head of my control. Hopefully, he wouldn't remember most of what happened, I wasn't sure if he even knew about his friend yet.

"Can I have some ice please?"

::

I avoided Stiles gaze. The entire 15 minutes I was given to rest, he stared at me intensely. I waited to shoot him down but he kept his mouth oddly closed. "Moira." I stood up, cleaned up and now stronger. She handed me a pass to which I thanked her, before turning to grab my scarf when I noticed the two large dents in the metal frame of the cot. In both were 5 grooves, outlines of my fingers.

I glanced at Stiles, realizing that's probably what he was staring at. He was probably watching me dent the fucking cot. "I…" There was nothing to say, nothing that would convince him but keep the nurse still oblivious to what really happened. Turning, I just quickly left the room, I didn't need to put myself through so much stress. If Stiles became a problem, I'd just take **ALL** of his soul and make him my slave for the rest of his life.

Easier said than done but whatever.

"Ew." I failed to notice Lydia standing off at her locker, "You're trench is totally ruined. Not saying it should even exist in the first place." She scanned my coat again before looking up at me, a smug smile on her lips. I kept my face straight, without emotion and her smirk twitched. "Anyway, so Allison and I are going to the lacrosse tryouts after school, you should join us." It wasn't a question, it was as if she was telling me that I should. I noticed she eased up slightly, now not seeing me as a threat.

"No thanks," I smiled politely, going to move around her but she chuckled. It hit a nerve, a few actually. Mostly the fact that I, a force of damn nature was being squared up by an ignorant little gir- no. "I'm not sure if this hasn't processed through your head yet." She was something else. Not…a creature..a witch maybe? "But I'm not intimidated by you."

She laughed again, "This is the part where you create a 15-second speech about how the social constructs of high school are weak and that I'm a bitchy mean girl because I do have a class to attend." She kept her glossed smile and I kept mine. I stepped closer, and her brow raised, defiantly unsure on what my next move was.

"Then go." She glared at me, knowing that she'd have to go back to class. Huffing slightly, she turned slightly, posing almost before she strutted back down the hall. "Oh and Lydia?" She paused, looking back at me. I slipped my trench coat off and she glared. "Don't be fooled by me, your boyfriend won't be the first one I've taken."

Her lips parted in a snarl almost, "Lydia c'mon, I got a class to teach!" A teacher poked his head from the class and she closed her mouth, an agitated look of rage stained her face. I waved before continuing my walk to my locker. This was all too cliché, but hey.

No fun makes a Beauchamp very dull.

I turned into a bathroom, placing my trench on the sink as I looked myself in the mirror. "I like your boots." Some girl commented as she left the bathroom, leaving me no time to thank her. My outfit was simple, actually, all my materialistic values were pretty minimal. A long sleeved black body-con dress with black thigh high heeled boots. Simple, sleek and fed my need for the minimalist look. Taking out a hair claw, I pinned my curls back, the lack of hair made my neck look longer.

Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my coat and walked back to class. I was definitely feeling better than I was almost 30 minutes ago, I hadn't been able to eat like that in weeks. Human food is nice but it only satisfies the taste buds, barely affects my stomach. "Very nice to have you back Miss. Beauchamp." Why do all these teachers have a damn attitude? "Take your seat next to your stuff." He pointed to the near front, where another girl sat.

I avoided everyone's gazes, especially Stiles. I could hear a few mummers about the length of my dress, the height of my boots, and my stained trench coat. _Damn I should have put this in my locker._ I sighed, sitting down swiftly, without a sound. "Hey." The girl slid me a bunch of papers, each with my name written neatly on the top. "I filled out some of the answers for you since you were gone."

I smiled, "Thank you, how could I repay you?" I asked and she made a face, obviously humored by it. "Let me pay fo-"Mr. Harris cleared his throat and I rolled my eyes before giving him my undivided attention. Chemistry wasn't my strong suit, but it also wasn't exactly hard. Academics were heavily enforced in my family and held especially high and close to us. Being inhumanly beautiful with inhumanly enhanced traits could only be used to its fullest potential if you were at least on par with human intelligence.

"Look I know you aren't human." I could hear Stiles speak lowly, as if he knew I'd be able to hear him. "Unless you are and you like, are super strong and I'm just over here talking to myself because you can't hear me." I forced a yawn, just trying to seem casual. He sighed, "But I saw you dent that cot, and it was super cool and kinda scary." So he doesn't remember the kiss!

A weight was lifted off my shoulder and I held in a chuckle, no longer listening to him ramble to himself but not exactly listening to Mr. Harris ramble the hell on about his disappointments within his teaching years. The girl next to me, whose name I learned was Caprice, invited me to seat with her at her table to which I very thankfully accepted.

She was pretty smart actually, answering the questions on the 'What I know' pretest sheet rather than listen to him babble. I finished it with ease, making sure to answer a few questions slightly wrong so I wouldn't draw attention to myself. I liked her simple fashion too, though it had more color than I'd usually wear. She wore a floral camisole with a soft purple cardigan and ripped denim. Her dark hair was straightened and brushed into a low side pony tail. Very simple and cute.

The bell rang and she straightened up, "Hey are you doing anything during your free period- I write for the school paper and I have to write about the lacrosse team." The annoyance in her tone made me smile slightly. "I could use the company?" She said in a singsong type voice, dancing a little and I laughed. "This could be your repayment!"

"You got me there." We both chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I'll meet you at the bleachers?" We both continued to talk a little more as we left till Stiles interrupted me. "I catch up with," I promised and Caprice nodded before walking off.

"Hanging out with Caprice?" Stiles asked, "She's pretty nice, so now let's talk about something a little more important." He cut in front of me. "Are you taking steroids?" He whispered and I raised my eyebrow. "I mean, you're not muscular or anything- and you're not manly. You're actually really…beautiful-" He seemed to snap out of his gaze, "but what you did to that cot was…"

"Inhuman?" I asked with a smirk. "Unnatural?" I added and he nodded, a little perplexed with where I was taking our conversation. "Or maybe a little…supernatural?" I let my one uncapped fang bare through the smirk and he gasped. "Don't worry _mon cheri,_ _qui vivra verra._ " I stepped around him, leaving him to gather himself.

If this all goes along, he'll think I'm the one who bit the wolf boy, or at least a werewolf. Until then, I can make judgement on if I can trust him. And then maybe I can figure out who knows more about The Hills than what the humans do.

::

"Look who's here." I heard Lydia say more to herself than Allison. I purposively didn't look their way, successful as seeming casually concentrated on the actual practice- though it hadn't even started yet. Some of the guys were still putting on their equipment, some walking onto the field. Caprice was making her way around the field, taking pictures at different angles.

"Greenburg damnit!" The coach yelled. I watched in slow motion as the ball made its way to the bleachers, probably would have hit me had I not caught it. It didn't hurt, I only felt it because I knew it was in my hand. There was a moment of silence as the people who saw, processed in their heads what had happened.

Jackson, the one who hurled the ball at Greenburg (who obviously didn't catch it) jogged over to where I was standing. Taking his helmet off, I could see his baffled facial expression. Both of us knew I probably shouldn't have been able to catch the ball, and even if I did, it would have hurt my hand like hell. "You okay?" He asked and I tossed him the ball. He glanced at my hand for a moment. "You play softball or something? That catch was…wicked." Astonishment finally flourished onto his face.

"I play a little bit of everything," I smiled slightly and he did too, impressed. I glanced at Lydia, who was talking to Allison, both of them staring at Scott. "If you ever wanna practice together, you do know my class schedule." He nodded, toying with the idea. "That is unless you're scared of me being better than you." Bing bada boom. Easy as that.

He laughed, "Fine, I'll take you on that offer. There's a party on Friday..." Both of us walked along the side lines and I shrugged, " You should go."

"Maybe I will." I smiled with my lips closed, "You should get back, your team is waiting." I pointed to the players, all of them finally on the field, who were mostly watching us. I turned and began walking to the bleachers, smiling at Lydia who glared down at me.

My phone buzzed and I dug it quickly out of my pocket, know it had to be my mother. "Hello?"

"How many?" She asked and I turned around, scanning the field as my eyes landed on Scott.

"Just one so far, but there have to be at least 2 others."

"They found Laura Hale last night, can't be her. Peter is still paralyzed-" I had no idea what she was talking about, though I wasn't surprised she knew so much and was telling me so little. My mother was so empathic that she gained facts from people's emotions, like names, dates, locations. Imagine growing up with a mom who always knew when you stole a cookie. "Sorry Molly, I'm rambling again. Well, if he's fresh bitten and at school, I'm guessing he's not exactly a threat right now huh?" She asked.

"No ma'am. Though, he might be a problem in the future." I watched as Scott was able to catch all the shots thrown at the goal, my attention grabbed when Stiles began to holler and clap for his best friend who successfully was able to catch even Jackson's throw.

Behind me, I heard Lydia especially cheer, to which earned a hypocritical glare from Jackson.

She sighed, "There's always problems in the future. Anyway, so I was thinking maybe I'd make a pie, but I know you don't like pie, so maybe some muffins. Blueberry or- actually, let's wait to have blueberries for when both of us are stressed. How about chocolate! I have a feeling both of us achieved something today." I could feel her smile through the phone. This was exactly what I was talking about.

"That sounds delightful mother." I gave her a calm and appreciative tone. She giggled before hanging up and I placed my phone in my pocket, my nostrils flared as I could smell another werewolf. He was older, and he was watching.

I looked around slightly before sitting, "Got some good shots actually." Caprice sat next to me, tucking her camera away. "Everything okay?" She asked pointing to my hand and I laughed.

"More than you know."

 **::**

 **This chapter is 3K+ words and I'm very proud of it. I'm going to try to have each episode fit into 1 or 2 chapters at most. Also, unless it's a cliff hanger, I probably won't post a chapter if it's less than 1,500 words (not including any side notes that I may add). I'm sliding into the process of moving, I have some AP school work to finish for this up coming school year (finally a senior!), and I'm very weakly searching for a job/internship so I'm gonna be updating once every other week (at the minimum.)**

 **Also, just to talk about this chapter, etc.**

 **When I see imagine Moira, I imagine Aaliyah off The Queen of the Damned. Beautiful bronze skin and seafoam green eyes. Not to mention her beauty and the mouth structure (that weirdly beautiful slight overbite that actors get from having the fangs implanted).**

 _ **qui vivra verra.**_ **Means "he/she who lives, shall see" which is basically, "the future will tell."**

 **Caprice isn't exactly an OC character, she was the girl in the first episode who said: "new girl is here all of 3 seconds and already hanging out with Lydia Martin's clique.". Basically, when Scott was using his new hearing to listen to Allison lie and say she couldn't go the party on Friday.**

 **I have selected what wonderful creature of the night Moira is (if you haven't already guessed it) and when she feeds, it doesn't hurt the 'food' unless she very purposively kills it. Even without a soul, a human can still live. It's like she's giving them a lobotomy:/ I guess. But, as long as she consumes all of the soul, the person very much becomes like a voluntary muscle and moves as she wishes them to.**

 **No pairing has been decided. I'm thinking to switch it up, I could have Moira and Allison/Lydia explore themselves (if you know what I mean). I'm not going to do her and Derek, she's a minor. But other than that, idk man:/**

 **And lastly, hope you enjoy. I'm always looking for a good fanfic to read, so feel free to send me links to yours or your favorites!**


	3. Chapter 3: Power and Control

Chapter 3: Power and Control

I walked at a slow pace, not wanting to fall as I walked down the incline. Beacon Hills High was in the middle of the city like town. And since I lived far out by the Preserve, it wasn't exactly easy to walk from home to school and vice versa. But there were hella shortcuts. And cutting through the Preserve created not only a nice idyllic scenery but it helps me unload a lot of the shit I go through within the day. It's all in the trees, they soak up so much.

The wind felt good against my face, it eased my brain which to be honestly worked like a muscle in my opinion. It flexed and stretched when I feed or exerted energy into different planes, and since I have so little control over it right now, I do most of it during my hours of rest. 8 hours of school, 2-4 hours dedicated to homework, 3 hours to my daily chores and training, leaving 9 hours to dose off into sleep to be conscious-

A combination of my ears twitching and stomach dropping made me stop. "Oh." I barely had processed the fact that I almost walked straight into a ditch before I watched Wolfboy ride right into it only about 10 feet from me. He flipped over his bike, landing on his feet and catching his bike in one solid move. It wasn't exactly graceful but still was inhumane and uncanny to the ignorant eye.

To me, it was an ill practiced circus trick.

He blinked, still processing what he just did before our gazes met. He opened his mouth as if he was going to attempt to explain what he just did but he was completely baffled. I could only image his face when he wakes up after his first kill. I didn't bother to help him instead I turned and continued my way through the preserve with still 20 minutes left till school officially started.

I was careful to stay casual as I walked around the ditch that was until I was sure I was out of his view. Now with the terrain not so steep, I walked faster which was almost at the speed of a runner's sprint. I whizzed past trees, their branches hitting my face and pulling my hair, taking bits of stress as they did.

I stopped when my stomach wrenched. I placed my hands over my face, trying to ease myself by rubbing my temples as I turned the scent into an image.

Male, white, 23, wolf, beta, blue-eyes, wolf, born not bitten, Scott but not Scott but with Scott, fire, fi **re fIRE FIRE-**

I sucked in a deep breath, not taking in any more of the scent as I moved as quickly as I could, traveling above the trees this time. There was a lot more here than just an alpha recruiting people for his pack. Lydia passed through my head, she was human but she was different. Not like me and definitely not like Scott.

I dropped from the trees to the ground, already sure that no one had spotted me on the empty street. I was only a few blocked away from the school now, barely a 5-minute walk. I checked my heels, making sure they were still clean and nice before I began to walk again.

Scott was a werewolf, though I wasn't sure he realized the turn his life just took, he was one. Stiles was human. And despite the origin of her last name, Allison was with Scott but at any rate- she was still very human. I knew of her family's background, but her muscle definition, clumsiness, and mediocre coordination skills made it obvious that she wasn't a hunter. Jackson was human. Caprice was human. All of the lacrosse team was human (besides Scott).

"Aren't you cold?" I turned around to be met with Allison. She pointed to my lack of a jacket or sleeves at that point. She wore a more weather appropriate outfit, tugging her jacket closer to her body as another breeze passed through. A shiver ran up her body and I laughed.

Taking a step closer, I took a strand of her hand within my finger, twirling it. Staring deep into my eyes, her smile falter but a blush sprinkled across her face. "You're so cute Allison," I smiled slowly, "worrying about me and all." A chuckle purred through my lips as I pushed her hair out of her face. She smiled, looking bashfully down at the ground. She was gorgeous, her bone structure was strong like her mother's but she had soft eyes- like her father.

I pulled back as I sensed Lydia was near, "Goodmorning." She said confidently and to the both of us. Allison smiled at her, softly greeting her. I turned my attention to Lydia, acknowledging her before she continued to talk. "So-," Lydia and I were a lot alike when it came to our intelligence and take charge leadership qualities. She used her social power and acute sense of bitchiness to get what she wanted out of people. While I had my own little tricks of manipulation, power and control were my forte. But our usual small clashing and slight bicker was hella entertaining to the both of us, I think Jackson got off on it too. " and yeah, are you guys going?"

"Yeah, I convinced my parent's to skip family game night so I'm free," I smiled inwardly at her little lie. "I'm going with Scott." She added and I held the nerve to roll my eyes because Lydia did it for me. "What!" She exclaimed defensively, "You said it yourself, he's cute."

"Puppies are cute." I interjected, "Scott McCall isn't cute. You don't **fuck** cute." Allison gasped, holding her laughter as Lydia smirked, agreeing with my humor. "Now he's not, Jackson, but he's more than just cute." Lydia clicked her tongue, fully agreeing with me as this time Allison rolled her eyes.

"Difference between Jackson and Scott- Scott's sweet and nice," Allison stated confidently.

"Yeah, but do you know what they say about nice guys." I adjusted my bag, stepping closer to Allison as I heard Jackson parking his car. "They finish last." Lydia finished for me as we all turned to face Jackson, but my eyes caught onto Scott, who had listened to the entire conversation from the bike rack. I winked at him causing him to look away for a minute.

"So we all have dates to the party then?" Lydia asked, which was just a backhanded question to me. I shrugged, unbothered.

"I don't like to go to parties with dates." I pushed my hair off my shoulder. "I always seem to leave with someone body else."

::

It was easy to see the position I gave myself in this school, the crowds parted like the seas did for Islam. They knew who I was but didn't know me. "Hey," Caprice greeted as she walked past before scolding the two people around her, "The paper is being published tomorrow and this is all you have!" I laughed, shaking my head as I continued my journey to my class.

The entire week had been almost uneventful between the occasional want to vomit when passing Scott, smelling almost 2 or 3 different wolf scents in the forest, Stiles somehow avoiding yet stalking me and of course my relentless flirting with my entire new circle of friends. Especially Allison, there was something a little sexy about seeking out the hunter's daughter that turned me on so much- not to mention the possible competition between the little wolf boy and me.

"Good morning Stiles," I said huskily as I sat down in my seat. He mumbled a greeting back but kept his face forward. I giggled, resting my chin on my palm and staring at him intensely. "Good morning," I paused before saying Stiles entire name. His eyes went wide and he looked at me, completely in shock.

"Moira how about you start us off by reading your entire essay to us." The teacher smirked as if it were supposed to be a punishment of sorts. Smiling, I plucked my essay out of his hands and turned to the class. All their eyes met with mine, and I took a moment to make sure of that before I began. I analyzed the piece The Bride of Corinth by Goethe, seeing it was a famous piece of Vampire literature and the irony would simply either amuse or further perplex Stiles.

I kept my eyes on Stiles, the entire population of the room hazed to just the colors of their auras as I did. We kept our eye contact but he fought me, and we continued our little game of push and shove.

"From my grave to wander I am forced

Still to seek the God's long sever'd link,

Still to love the bridegroom I have lost,

And the lifeblood of his heart to drink."

I finished and both Stiles and I looked away when someone's head hit their desk. The loud bang seemed to barely snap the class out of its trance. I swallowed, unsure how exactly to handle the situation as I didn't want to sedate the entire class, just play with Stiles. Clearing my throat, I very loudly shuffled my papers before handing them to the teacher, who just stared at me before taking them. "Thank you." He trailed, blinking a few times before going to sit down.

I held in a laugh as I went to my seat, some people craning their necks to continue looking at me. I glanced at Stiles, and he had been glancing at me too. I could tell he wasn't exactly amused, I guess I did overdo it a bit, but this wasn't my intention.

Pushing my textbook off my desk and onto the floor seemed to shake a few people, the teacher being one as he snapped up. "Greenburg!" He snapped, "Keep your eyes to the front of the class!"

Not that I didn't expect it, but once the bell was rung, Stiles was quick to leave, almost tripping over his feet as he raced out the door. I laughed, shuffling my things into my bag before standing. "M-Moira." I turned around to greet Erica, she looked a little ill but I ignored her appearance. "I really enjoyed your reading."

I chuckled, "Really?"

Her smile faltered at my tone and she began to play with the end of her hair, twisting it with her fingers rapidly. That particular strand was frayed and damaged from her messing with it so much, which probably was a helping factor to her acne. "Yes!" She said defensively but yet still timidly. I turned around fully, stepping closer to her which seemed to make her uneasy. As if I were going to hit her.

Taking the strand of her hair out of her fingers, I twirled it lightly. "Are you ill Erica?" I asked in a concerned authoritative tone. "You shouldn't have come to school if you are," I grabbed her chin lightly, staring deep into her eyes. She was an epileptic and as far as I could get, she hated it with all her being. A blush spread hot across her face before she pulled back.

"I'm fine."

"Are you?" I retorted and she stared at me, confused. Putting my bag strap on my shoulder, I turned to leave. "See you tomorrow!" I fully intended on playing a mind game with her but the last thing I needed was to be responsible for some girl's seizure.

The rest of my day went smoothly, I kept to myself a little bit, not wanting Enlgish class to happen again. I'd have to talk to mom about that, especially since Stiles was able to fight it off. Maybe his body built up a slight resistance to me. "Let me drive you home." Jackson insisted and I shook my head.

"Moira just get your ass in the car," Lydia smirked as she walked from behind Jackson, I turned my attention from Jackson to Lydia. "I know your feet have got to be aching from those heels- which by the way, are absolutely killer."

"Thanks but I'm used to it." I lied, my feet were fine, though. It would take more than platform wedges to kill me. " _Au Revoir_ " I kissed Jackson on the check before moving to Lydia, who moved in for the same but I pressed my lips against hers. Her eyes went wide and she pulled back, " _Adios_."

I laughed to myself as I felt their eyes on me, god this was too much fun. I could hear Jackson say, "that was hot," and Lydia telling him to shut up as they got into the car, but someone was still watching me. Intensely too. They stood downhill, out of the wind. _Smart._

I wasn't afraid, it was bright as hell outside and the streets were pretty populated. I had been analyzing each pair of footsteps behind me, recognizing that there were about 20 people behind me, all moving from cars to stores and stores to their cars, some students were walking home as well. As I continued to walk, I took note of which footsteps continued with me and as I got closer to my house, there was only one.

"Are you going to follow me to my house?" I said, knowing they'd hear me. "I mean, it's not like you probably don't already know where I live. You wolves and you're stalking skills aren't exactly secret." I mused. But he didn't answer, so I turned around to find no one there. But he was still here.

"Just don't get in my way." I heard him say and I laughed.

"Don't act so pretentious." I licked my lips, tasting his scent. It was that man again, the one I smelled from earlier. "You'd be foolish to think you were a threat to me." I giggled as my ear twitched and I stepped forward before turning, meeting the gaze of another underwear model type man. "Don't make a scene Hale. Unless you want your ass beat." I half taunted and yet half threatened. He raised his brow, "Don't you know, "I reached into my trench coat pocket and picked out small roll on perfume glass.

His lip twitched into a scowl as he eyed the wolfsbane label. "I always leave the house carrying." I turned off the cap, dabbing my wrists with it before capping it. I didn't need wolfsbane to kill him, Betas are worth only half my time. I was faster, stronger and not distracted by things such as bright lights and the moon. If he wanted to find out, he knew where I lived.

"Just don't get in my way." He repeated and I rolled my eyes.

"Then get out of mine." I began to walk, brushing into him which caused him to grab my elbow. I paused, glancing at him. His eyes were glowing and his nostrils were flared. Between the wolfsbane and my scent, he was probably having a hard time trying to keep up the tough boy act. I pulled my arm out of his grip easily before walking again. "If I were you, I wouldn't get on my bad side seeing how I'm not the one haunting your family down."

I heard him growl before he took off and my walk went back to its normal atmosphere. I could see my mother in the lawn gardening, our neighbor watched her from her kitchen window, gossiping over the phone to the neighbor across from us. "She's gardening in January, isn't that just a little strange? Nothing is going to bloom right!"

"Lisa would you just cook your meatloaf." Mrs. Hofferman laughed, I could hear her type away on her laptop. Both of them were basically housewives, except at least Mrs. Hofferman had the dream to further her journey as an author while Lisa Brigs literally has been watching my house for the past week.

"Oh, crap-"Just then I could hear the fire alarm go off and Mrs. Hofferman laughing before hanging up.

" _Good evening dear_!" My mother called out to me. She threw seeds onto the plant life consuming the side of our house, she whispered something before throwing more seeds, causing them to bloom almost immediately.

" _I see Aunt Parish gave you little mojo huh_ ," I said and she laughed, her thick black curls seemed like a blanket draped on her back. My mother was attractive, to say the least, she had an oval face framed by her thick hair. She usually painted her full lips with deep red lipstick, contracting against her beautiful dark skin. Her eyes were big and large, and like mine, they were a green though they seemed teal almost. She was tall, lanky almost with obvious muscle definition from years of working with Grand-mere on their farm land. Her fingers were long and as she got older, the bonier got. Like a true textbook witch.

" _She didn't feel right letting us move here without sending a little protection_." She said in a hasty tone and I laughed, " _What are you standing there for child, come give your mother a kiss_." Rolling my eyes playfully, I walked across the lawn and embraced my mother in a hug, kissing her cheek as she planted a stained kiss on my forehead.

" _There's some pates on the table."_ She smacked my butt, sending me off. " _The next time one of those mongrels touches you, you kick its ass."_ She yelled and I saluted to her in affirmation. She really was gardening, though, I could see she placed down a mulch and placed other seeds down. But she let the bane grow freely, it almost replaced the grass. Our porch was riddled with little touches of our old home, wind chimes and charms, we even dressed one of the lawn chairs in the Haitian blankets we got as gifts from family friends.

The inside was quite big for just the two of us but it was the space that we loved. I'm not sure why she specifically picked Beacon Hills, though I'm sure it had something to do with the supernatural ties, but I couldn't complain about the house. I moved to the large kitchen, grabbing at least 4 pates off the plate before sitting down.

" _Moman_!" I called my mom a couple of times until she huffed and walked around to the kitchen side door and popped in.

" _Que_!" She screamed, _"What do you want child."_

" _There's a party tonight."_ I pouted _, "Can I go? Please? Please Moman, Please Mom, Please Mommy,_ PLEASE MOTHER!" I whined and she rolled her eyes, "Thanks, Mom." I shoved the last of my pate into my mouth before dusting the crumbs off my hands and into the sink.

" _So annoying that one."_ I laughed as I heard my mom mutter to herself.

::

I looked at myself in the mirror, eyeing my outfit. It wasn't extravagant, tonight was the full moon and if Wolfboy was going then so was another annoyance. Which meant if Scott was going to go crazy, I didn't want my best outfits getting ruined, so I sported high-waisted jeans and a halter crop top, over I'd wear a shawl (all black of course). My hair was braided into 3 large goddess braids.

" _A little bald boy has been parked outside for the past 10 minutes, is he your ride?_ " Mom poked her head into the room _. "He's a little paler than what you sually go for..."_ I laughed, turning to my closet to get my shawl. _"And he thinks you're a Lycan."_

" _Good,"_ I said promptly. " _His best friend is one and I want to test his loyalties. He can use it against me if I could just as easily use his best friend against them both. I want to see how much they know about anything, which isn't a lot since Wolfboy refuses to believe he's a Lycan."_ There wasn't a point in not telling her. My plan wasn't solid, anything could go wrong or right, but either way it did go- I knew it wouldn't fall back on me. Though I did refrain from telling her about the nurse incident, which I kept to the far back of my mind. _"And everyone in this town is paler than what I usually go for."_

" _True to that."_ She gave me a kiss before leaving back to her room. I slipped my shoes on, black puma running sneakers. I went out the back door, flashing to Stiles' passenger door before he could finish reciting the script in his head.

"Hey, Stiles." I opened his door, ignoring the slight scream from the scare. "So what's up?" I turned to him and he just stared at me, wide-eyed and breathing heavy. "I'll give you a minute to recover." I nodded, adjusting the car seat to get comfortable.

"Look, I know you're like Scott. Like, better but you're like Scott." He started his car, "But tonight is the full moon and if he's actually a werewolf then... I just figured…you know-"

"That I'd know how to control the situation and disarm him." I finished his sentence. "Yeah I guess I could. So, how much Google searching did you do to come to the conclusion of werewolf?"

Stiles rubbed his eyes, "I haven't slept since yesterday if that's what you're asking." He kept a sarcastic humor in his tone, though. "So like,-"

"What's your plan, Stiles?" I asked nonchalantly, "Your best friend is a ticking time bomb-"

"Wait, you don't have a plan?" Stiles asked me and I looked at him.

"What makes you think that Scott is my responsibility?" I asked, "Scott is his own person, even on a full moon." Stiles' gaze turned into a glare. "You better fix your face before I fix it for you." I threatened but kept my voice calm and pleasant. He turned his head from me and focused on the road.

"It's not fair."

"Yeah well life isn't." I retorted and Stiles balled his fists, which made me laugh. "Look Stilinski, if you want to help your friend then you should have either killed him or locked him away so that tonight he wouldn't be in a populated place." He opened his mouth but I cut him off, "But I understand that Scott is slow, he's ignorant and obviously thinking with his dick more than his head because a normal person would have gone to the doctors."

"Right?"

"So all you can do is support him in hopes that all of this is just wish that a fairy granted to make him amazing and not a werewolf." I paused. "So tonight, when he feels it- and to god he will- maybe he won't be so bigheaded anymore." Silence gripped the car as we drove for a few more minutes.

"Sooooo… that's your plan?" He asked parking his car and I gritted my teeth through a slight smile.

"I also plan on having sex with Allison once Scott flees, wanna join?" I smiled at him and he began to choke on the gum he just put in his mouth. Giggling, I left him there to recover by himself as I entered the party.

I could hear the music and chatter from the down the street and I had to adjust to the music level before I actually entered the property. Blocking out unneeded conversation, footsteps, lip smacking and etc, I eased my way through the house and to Lydia's backyard. "Hey!" I poked Allison's butt and she turned around, a smile on her face when she realized it was me.

"Jesus, how aren't you cold?" She asked, her eyes dragged up my outfit for a few moment.

"Allison, are you checking me out?" I teased and she laughed, blushing madly. Without heels on, she was almost 2 inches taller than me but of course tonight she wore heels, making her damn near 8 inches taller. "It's okay because," I pulled her close, raising to my tippy toes to meet her ear. "You're butt looks so cute in those jeans."

Past her, I was able to spot Scott and past him Hale. "your puppy is here," I said, grabbing her hands and turning her around to him. My attention was pulled to how fast Derek moved around the area without being caught. He obviously looked way too old to be here and I didn't smell alcohol so how has no one come to the conclusion that; Hey, we have a predator here!

I left Allison to Scott, trying to focus on Hale but it was difficult with all the moving bodies. "Gotcha." I grabbed onto his arm, pulling him into me. Thank god Mom gave me something to ease the stomach tremors around these mongrels. "Aren't you a little old to be here?"

He rolled his eyes and didn't dance but it didn't stop me from dancing. I grabbed his hands, noting how rough they were and I began to dance as best as I could do the shitty techno music these kids were playing. "You think this is game?" He said and I raised our hands up, twirling twice before stepping back and then dancing back into him.

"Life is just a game when you're gifted like me." I looked up at him in spite before throwing my fist to punch him in the face, finally he moved and caught my fist. And so our dance began, with me throwing weak punches and him catching them. "What's your deal?" I moved from around him, light on my feet as I avoided his hands, twirling around him.

"He's gonna help me." He said simply.

"Well you're not the alpha so," That seemed to hit a nerve and he grabbed my arms and pushed me against the fence. Both of our eyes glowed, his eyes glowed a bright crystal like blue as mine probably just a highlighted teal. "Was it something I said?" I giggled and he ripped himself off me before moving through the crowd.

I took notice that Allison was chasing after Scott and I quickly jumped over the fence, watching a little ways off as he locked himself into the car before quickly speeding off. Derek stepped in right after Allison, I ran my tongue over my teeth, thinking about what to exactly do next. "Allison!" I walked over to her with a calm smile. "What's up with your puppy boy? Is he okay?"

She shrugged, just seeming out of words. "Look, I'm gonna send Stiles to go check on him okay?" I said reassuringly and she smiled lightly. "Stay here. Don't go anywhere." I spaced out my words. If Derek's eyes are blue, and I don't know what for, it doesn't mean that he's exactly the safest person to be around.

"Stiles." I was quick to find him and yank him out of his little group of friends.. "I need you to go check on Scott, check his house first." I said, before turning to right into Jackson's back.

"Watch it!" He hissed before realizing it was me. I opened my mouth to just apologize and go back to Allison but Lydia stumbled onto us. Words were leaving her mouth faster than any of us could actually comprehend, didn't help most of them were slurred. "Lyd-"I looked at Jackson, noticing he was a bit tipsy himself.

They began to argue, Lydia pulling my name into it more than any other word. Her grip on my wrist tightened as Jackson turned around to leave, "Jackson!" She snapped and he waved his arm at her, which I quickly grabbed his belt hoops and pulled him back. "Hey, get your hands off my boyfr-"

Letting him go, I turned and cupped her face, pressing my lips into hers. She didn't pull back or resist, instead it was her who intensified the kiss. Her lips tasted like strawberries and vodka, I bit her lip as I pulled back, the pain bringing her back to the world. Her lids were heavy and her hands grabbed the small of my back, pulling me close. Jackson was mesmerized, my hand traveled up his chest till I was able to cup the back of his neck and pull him into Lydia and I's kiss before I able untangled myself from their grabby hands. I watched for a minute as they consumed each other, tempted to just cut in before I remembered Allison.

"Allison!" I called out but she was gone.

"She left with Derek." Stiles called out and I covered my face with my hands.

"Why haven't you left yet?" I yelled and Stiles pulled his pockets out of his jacket and pants. I growled, turning around to stare down the street. Derek probably- I paused, spotting the glistening of Stiles key's by his car. Fucking dumdum dropped them. Running over to them, I tossed them to Stiles who caught him. "Let's go!" I said in a singsong voice.

"Look-" Stiles opened his car door, "I know you bit Scott, none of this stuff started happening till you moved here so-"

"Stiles I didn't bite Scott." I yelled, irritated. Damn you Scott for being an ass, damn you Allison for not following order unless, Damn you Derek for kidnapping Allison, and damn you Scott because Jesus Christ- it would just be so great to see the look on Lydia's face when she realizes we had sex. "I'm a vampire."

 **A/N: 9 pages. About 5000 words and pretty much finished ALL of episode one. I'm pretty damn proud lol. I was asked do I like Teen Wolf/Supernatural fanfics and the answer is, fuck to the yes. I love Teen Wolf, Supernatural, Avatar: The Last Air Bender and Naruto. Any type of crossover of the 4 I usually enjoy as well.**

 **Okay so to clear things up,**

 **-Moira and her mother Genevieve Beauchamp speak French to each other (I have a Haitian friend who says the language creole isn't as popular anymore and harder to teach, so I'm just sticking with regular French and most usually I'll type it in English but indicate when their speaking French or Spanish).**

 **-Witches and vampires are somewhat alike but not the same in this fanfic, the next chapter will explain the whole vampire thing.**

 **-Ms. Beauchamp I imagined would be Angela Basset (AHS: Coven)**

 **-Moira is bisexual. Obliviously lol and very open with her sexuality. I feel like that's very popular in Vampire image and culture. Open sexualities, kinks, taboos, etc y'know. So because of this I lowkey feel better about not having a set pairing right now, tbh she might just have a lot of sex idk man:/**

 **Anyway, hoped you enjoy, please review/comment and favorite this story and send me more fanfics to read cause I'm almost done with The Blessed Unknown.**


End file.
